Wistfully
Wistfully is the fourth episode of Polimis' The Original Group. It premiered on August 18, 2018. Plot In the open and clear field of Atlanta's Outskirts, Madeline rushes to her wounded son, Freddy, after surviving the crash of their vehicle. She brings Freddy to a cabin with other fellow survivors. Gavin, one of the survivors, stabs an infected with a knife and pushes him outside. Days pass, and Gavin tells Madeline that Freddy is dying and urges her to kill him before he turns. That night, Madeline stabs Gavin when he tries to kill Freddy in his sleep. Spencer, the remaining survivor, encourages Madeline to put Freddy out of his misery. On the camp, Donna and Allen start to make love in their tent. Donna notices that Allen's wound is infected. She informs him that she ran out of antibiotics. Ben shows Billy a spot that is littered with luggage from the car wreck. Ben, and Billy insist on going to shore to gather supplies. Allen refuses to let them go but Donna offers to accompany them. On the clear field, Donna tells her sons to stay within view as they gather supplies. Ben separates from the group and ventures inland. Allen hears a noise and sees blood emerge from the spot in the river used for fishing. Spencer's body floats to the surface after Allen plunges a knife through his eye socket. Billy finds a knife in a suitcase and pockets it. Elsewhere, Ben discovers and taunts an infected and bludgeons it with a metal scrap. Donna rummages through luggage in search of antibiotics for Allen. Billy informs Donna that Allen needs Amoxicillin, Oxycodone, or something similar. Donna realizes that Ben is missing and goes to find him. Donna looks for Ben on the camp, before moving ahead. Billy leaves Allen to look for Donna and Ben. Donna finds a large stash of Amoxicillin. Donna runs into Madeline in the road, who is fleeing. "They're coming," she pants. A large herd of infected appears in the distance. Ben spots an infected trapped in a nearby pit. Getting too close to the edge, Ben accidentally slips into the pit and is attacked. He stabs the infected using the knife he found earlier. Another infected falls into the pit. Ben finds Billy by the road that leads to the city. They hear a gunshot in the distance. Allen sees the herd through his binoculars and realizes they have to move. Donna shoots at the herd, and is joined by Madeline, Ben, and Billy in the fight. The herd closes in on Donna, Madeline, Ben, and Billy. They fight back, but are vastly outnumbered. As they are about to be overwhelmed, Freddy arrives covered in blood and helps fight off the infected, allowing the group enough time to escape. As they flee, Freddy realizes that the infected are not attacking him. He walks into the herd and comes face-to-face with one. The infected smells him, but is unmoved as Freddy snarls back at it. Freddy is brought out of his trance by Madeline's voice, and retreats. Back at the camp, Madeline asks Allen's to join their camp and they can share their food, power, and water. Allen refuses to let Madeline and Freddy join the camp. Donna insists that they at least leave Madeline supplies to survive. Ben and Billy bring water and blankets to Madeline and Freddy. Donna gives Madeline a rosary beads that she found on the road. Madeline cradles Freddy and assures him that things are currently as bad as they will ever be and that each day he will get better and better. Deaths *None Trivia *''TBA''